


思乡情怯

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 稻荷崎现役二年生们一年级时候的故事
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	思乡情怯

开学三个月，角名在兵库的生活逐渐步入了正轨。

上课、部活、放学回家，每天都在重复的日常，就算再辛苦，坚持得久了也就习惯了。班里只有两个来自关东的同学，其中一个是自己，另一个则因为水土不服，已经请了一周的病假了。

“角名来兵库感觉还习惯吗？”

排球部训练的休息时间，双胞胎的其中一个过来搭话了。  
角名正坐在地上休息，抬头看了一眼对方。看这个刘海的方向和说话的腔调，应该是宫侑，于是他点点头：“还好。”

和这对双胞胎刚认识的时候，角名几乎没有花费多大工夫就能辨别双胞胎哪个是哪个。和自己分在同一个班级的是治，部活的时候更加吵闹的是侑。哪怕他们故意梳一样的发型、站在一起玩“猜猜我是谁”这种幼稚的游戏的时候，角名也能一眼就分辨出来。

但是他懒得去戳穿。不如说他反而有些好奇，这对双胞胎长这么大了居然还喜欢玩“猜猜我是谁”，精神年龄也真的太幼稚了。这么看来，同班的治看起来似乎更老成一些，其实也不过是和侑一丘之貉的人罢了。

“我听说你们班上另一个关东的同学，因为不适应，好像都快要退学了？”侑笑嘻嘻地一屁股坐在了角名旁边。

“不要坐这么近，你身上热死了。”角名微微皱了皱眉，伸手推了他一把，“还有，他只是请病假而已。”

“差不多差不多，我听治说的。”侑不以为然地耸耸肩，“没想到你看着弱不禁风的，倒完全没有水土不服的困扰。”

“我没有说他要退学。”双胞胎的另一个、也就是宫治，原本只是靠在墙上休息，听了他俩的对话，便一脸不爽地转过头瞪着侑，“我只是说他病了。”

“干嘛这么计较细节，”侑也不甘示弱地回瞪了一眼，随后又转向角名，“我记得你老家好像在茨城那里附近吧，没有想家吗？”

“首先，我没有弱不禁风。至于想家么……”角名微微歪过头，和正在喝水的治对上了视线。他微微眯起眼睛，朝对方露出了一个心领神会的笑容。治也放下水壶，对着角名眨了眨眼睛，出声岔开了话题：“说起来侑，我听说你今天又把你们班班长惹哭了？真差劲——”

仿佛被踩中了什么痛处一般，侑霍地站了起来，面色不虞：“我才没有惹她！你从哪里听来的……”

角名在侑背后对治随意比了个剪刀手，然后也跟着缓缓地站起了身。

想家么……

角名自认并不是那种容易伤春悲秋的人。平时学习和部活几乎占据了他所有的时间，繁忙的生活也让他根本没有余裕思考这些乱七八糟的事情。毕竟强豪校的训练可不是开玩笑的，最开始的时候哪怕只是跟上普通的体能训练，都让他感到很吃力。

于是他也产生了某种错觉，那就是自己不需要、也并不会产生思乡这样多愁善感的情绪。

事情的起因只是某一天的午休时分，自己多买了一个饭团。

角名的食量并不大，在便利店里多拿了一个饭团，也只是单纯因为看见它在促销而已。然而等他坐在了天台上，准备把它从袋子里拿出来的时候，他下意识地想起来，远在关东的妹妹很喜欢吃这个味道的饭团。

这个小小的饭团好像一把打开记忆阀门的钥匙，自来到兵库就一直无意识地忽视的回忆突然不受控制地汹涌而来。角名下意识地闭上眼睛，去接妹妹放学的时候看到的校门、回家路上和同学告别的十字路口、还有家门前那条长长斜坡两旁的景观树，好像幻灯片一样从脑海里跑了出来。

不会是犯思乡病了吧……角名摇了摇头，像是要把这些念头从脑海里甩出去。悠闲的、让人感到安心的老家。可是当初不顾父母的反对、执拗地凭借体育推荐生资格要到稻荷崎高校念书的也是自己，事到如今，他又怎么敢轻易把后悔这两个字说出口呢。

他叹了口气，看了一眼手里的饭团，不知为何突然没了胃口。

“那个饭团，你不吃了吗？”

角名被突然响起来的声音吓了一跳，饭团差点就脱手掉在了地上。他回过头，看见一个睡在天台梯子旁边的人，眼睛直勾勾地看着自己打算塞回袋子里的饭团。是双胞胎里的一个，看那个刘海和那股懒洋洋的劲儿，应该是和自己同班的宫治。

“……算是吧。”

“那，可以给我吃吗？”

奇怪的人。但是角名也确实没有什么食欲，他低头看了看，袋子里还有一个三明治，于是他把饭团递给了从地上爬起身的治：“你吃吧。”

“谢谢。”对方露出了令角名感到难以置信的幸福的表情，他接过了饭团，率真地道了谢，“这是午饭后的加餐？”

“就是午饭。”角名仰头看着对方，淡淡道。

宫治拆包装的手停了一下，有些为难地看了一眼手里的饭团，又低头看着角名的眼睛：“那你不会饿吗……”

“不会。”角名干脆地把装着三明治的袋子也一起塞给了宫治，平静地说道，“你好像吃不饱的样子，都给你吧。”

没想到宫治认真地把袋子还给了角名，举了举手里的饭团：“我吃这个就够了，你不吃午饭不行。”

角名接回了袋子，随手放在一边。

奇怪的人。这是他今天第二次产生这样的感想了，怎么回事啊这个人……擅自问不熟的同学要吃的，又劝人家要吃午饭。还有，只是一个一百円硬币就能买到的便利店的饭团，至于露出那样幸福的表情么……？

“为什么不想吃这个饭团？”宫治蹲下身，挨着角名左手边坐了下来。角名皱皱眉，往右边挪了挪：“想起来妹妹喜欢吃，有点没胃口。”

“是突然想家了吗？”宫治嚼着饭团，嘴里模糊不清地问道。他单手撑着头，半阖着眼从天台上往下看，似乎是在看楼下正在上演的校园纯爱剧的告白戏码，又似乎只是在发呆而已。

角名撇头看了他一眼，敷衍道：“说不清。”

想家，多么笼统的词汇。虽然角名不想承认，可是他想不出比这个词更加适合的词语来描述自己刚才那样突然涌上心头的感慨。

“说不清，那就不是。”宫治咽下嘴里的食物，自说自话就把别人话语的意思曲解了，“说不清只是不想把话说得太死。不是想家，那是什么？”

角名有些烦躁起来。不过是刚刚认识一个多月的同学，在排球部见过几面罢了，为什么要这么刨根问底？

“跟你说了你也不懂。”角名冷冷地说。

没想到宫治坐直了身体，转过头来直视着角名。他的表情丝毫看不出来对角名冷淡态度的不满，也没有追根问底的态度该有的好奇，他只是平静地用那双棕色的眼睛看着对方，似乎在说“地球是绕着太阳转动的”之类的话一般理所当然的语气：“你不说，怎么知道我不懂？”

角名惊讶地看着对方。宫治的眼睛长得很英气，可能是因为还有那两道浓眉衬托的关系，像现在这样没有显出平时那种懒怠的样子的时候，确实能理解班里那些女生兴奋地小声讨论这对双胞胎的心情。

“你就当我是想家吧。”角名长出一口气，淡淡道。可惜，我对帅哥没什么兴趣，角名腹诽，尤其是这种无意识仗着自己的外貌讨食物吃的帅哥，简直浪费上天赐给他的礼物。

“我以前小学在森林里迷路的时候，也觉得特别想家。”治自顾自地说了下去，“应该是五年级的暑假，和侑一起去公园捉天牛，不知道怎么的就迷路了。我那个时候觉得很奇怪，为什么会想家呢？”

为什么……角名在心里翻了个白眼。这难道不是人类的天性吗？而且你才几岁就问自己这么哲学范畴的问题，真的是个小学生吗。

“然后我总结了一下。”治放下饭团，平静地说，“一是因为我落单了，对我来说，侑和父母在的地方就是家；二是因为我遇到了困难，如果我没有迷路，就算只有我一个人，也不会那么想家。”

真是个智慧超群的小学生，角名默默想。

“最近部活的时候你看起来很累，所以我在想你是不是遇到了困难。”治看向角名，他的语气并没有要找茬的意思，但是内容却有些刺耳，“本来想问问你是不是跟不上训练，不过现在看来，你只是想家人了而已。”

“何以见得？”角名嗤笑了一声。

“你刚刚提到了你妹妹。”

“想家人和跟不上训练不冲突吧。”角名的态度依旧很冷淡，“虽然我也没有跟不上。”

“我只是想说，如果跟不上，那跟不上的也不止你一个——稻荷崎排球部的新生体能训练一直都是以劝退没有毅力的新入部者为主的，熬过这段时间就好了。”治三两口解决了剩下的饭团，把包装纸揉成一团，两颊鼓鼓的像一只仓鼠，边翕动着腮帮边说道，“我入学之前就听说了，不过想到你是关东来的，可能不知道这些。”

……他这是在宽慰自己吗？

角名的神情缓和了下来。确实是奇怪的人，有时候坦率得让人火大，有时候又拐弯抹角得离谱。奇怪，但是并不讨人厌。  
他侧过脸看着专心嚼饭团的宫治，微微翘起嘴角：“谢谢你。”

闻言抬头的治愣愣地看着微笑的角名，甚至忘了咀嚼这回事。他知道现在想这样的事情有些没礼貌，而且也不太合时宜，但是他还是不由自主地想，角名笑起来的时候，和平时给人的感觉太不一样了。无论是上课还是部活，他还确实从没见过角名露出冷淡无趣和嘲讽以外的表情。尤其是这样单纯的、欣快的笑容。

“……没想到你也会笑。”意识到的时候，治已经把这句话说出了口。

“……你什么意思？”角名眯起眼睛，嘴角边的笑容稍纵即逝，“我的表情肌又不是不会动，你自己还不是从来都一副下一秒就要睡着的样子。”

“我不是……不是那个意思。”宫治挠挠头。

“那你是什么意思？”角名重又露出笑容，这回完全只是夹杂着嘲讽和得意而已，“这可是你自己说的——你不说，我是不会懂的。”

这样揶揄的笑容，似乎也很可爱。宫治有点尴尬地撇开目光，咕哝道：“觉得你该多笑笑罢了。”

“你说什么？”角名没有听清。

“没什么。”治摆摆手，站起身拍了拍裤子上的灰，“我回教室了，你要记得吃午饭。”

这是什么自大的语气……角名目送治的背影消失在天台通往楼梯的门背后。装腔作势。  
但是意外的，自己也并不讨厌这种装腔作势。半晌，他压了压止不住的笑意，从塑料袋里拿出三明治，拆开了包装。

正如宫治所说，在试入部期结束之后，体能训练恢复了正常水平。两人心照不宣一般，谁也没有和旁人提起那天在天台上发生过的事。

好像共享秘密一样，角名想。那天以后自己的乡愁不知怎么的消散得差不多了，也能若无其事地和同学或是队友偶尔提起水土不服的事情。

“感觉你最近来食堂吃饭的次数好像变多了。”银岛咬着筷子，看着对面百无聊赖地挑自己不喜欢吃的蔬菜的角名，“你以前不是便利店派的吗？”

“因为有人跟我说午饭得好好吃。”角名冲银岛微微一笑。

坐在银岛旁边的治正专心吃饭，似乎并没有听到身边排球部队友们的对话，倒是端着餐盘过来的侑听到了，嘲笑道：“你来了食堂也没有好好吃午饭啊，挑食挑得也太严重了吧？不喜欢吃蔬菜，你是小学生吗？”

“这么大一把年纪了还喜欢和自己的双胞胎兄弟玩‘猜猜我是谁’，还动不动就打架，到底谁是小学生啊？”角名也不恼，风轻云淡地呛了回去。

“我看你是没有双胞胎兄弟能玩这种游戏，所以在嫉妒我吧？”侑笑嘻嘻地坐在了角名旁边，在桌子底下踢了一下治的椅子，“喂，人家说你像小学生呢，你就只知道吃饭吗？”

治被踢得筷子抖了抖，掀起眼皮白了侑一眼：“人家说的明明是你。还有，角名说的那个让他好好吃午饭的人大概是我。”

银岛震惊地转过头看着平静地扔下一个小炸弹的治。

“什么时候的事？什么时候的事！”侑则惊讶地大喊大叫。

“哦——我还以为你没有在听我说话呢。”角名的声音听起来相当漫不经心，“不过今天食堂的菜不太合我的口味，还是应该买面包吃的。”

治瞥了一眼被角名挑剩下的菜：“多吃点蔬菜比较好……你应该注意一下营养平衡了。”

“不是问你什么时候的事吗！！”侑又伸脚踢了一下治的椅子。治啪地把手里的筷子扔下，站起身就要捋袖子：“烦死了你！不理你就是不想跟你说啊你个白痴！！”

“哦，排球部名物要在食堂上演了吗？”角名一副看好戏的样子，从兜里摸出了手机，把摄像头对准了似乎下一秒就要开打的双胞胎。

“等等你们……！”银岛慌慌张张地想要阻止他们，“这里可没有人能拦住你们啊！注意一下场合行不行……！”

“你才是白痴！”侑挑眉瞪回去，“角名说你小学生你不生气，我不过就问你一个问题而已，犯得着动这么大火吗？”

角名纠正道：“我说的是侑你，不是说治。”虽然治也像个小学生就是了。

“不是因为你问的问题，是因为你的脸像在挑衅一样才让我火大的。”治毫不客气地回到。

“我得提醒你一下，你俩的脸应该是一样的……”银岛小声吐槽。

周围的吃饭的同学们被这阵喧闹吸引了注意力，不少人悄悄地看过来，还有人就地拿午饭开始打赌谁会打赢。

“啊——”角名突然出声，“我吃不下了，饭后甜点有点浪费。治你吃吗？”

治的注意力立刻被吸引了回来：“吃。”而且是杏仁豆腐，难得的珍品。

见治坐了回去，侑也小声抱怨着回了座位，周围传来一阵失望的低声哀叹。

银岛愣愣地看着治动作熟练地拿走角名盘子里那一小盒甜点，角名似乎也习惯了一般随口说了句“多吃点啊——”。这两个人，总感觉相处模式好像有些奇怪……？  
他看了看斜对面的侑。这个人好像完全没有察觉到什么，已经回过头和坐在背后的同学聊开了。算了，自己也就当作什么也不知道吧……

为了县内的高校选拔赛的集训过后，就是学校组织的修学旅行。

排球部的部员们当然也在休息的时候讨论这件事。毕竟这可以算是高中生活为数不多的能完全放松的活动，而且今年的时间安排也没有和集训冲突。

“我还以为今年会去不成的，听说去年阿兰前辈他们就没能去成。”银岛感慨道。

“我还以为北前辈会赞成让集训时间覆盖掉修学旅行的时间的……”侑凑到银岛旁边小声说，“修学旅行，这个词本身就是偷懒的代名词啊！”

“修学旅行可不是偷懒。”背后传来了北的声音，两个人闻言均身体一僵。

看着动作举止无一不透露着紧张的两人，北浅浅地笑了笑：“训练和休息都得张弛有度。况且，修学旅行也是重要的高中生活回忆，不是吗？”

“是！”俩人站直身体，就差敬礼了。

“北前辈还是这么神出鬼没啊……”侑看着北被教练叫走的背影，小声咕哝道。

银岛戳了戳侑，用下巴往体育馆角落里一指：“比起那个，你不觉得最近治和角名距离感真的很奇怪吗？”

“奇怪吗？”侑不感兴趣般随便扫了一眼，这两个人确实坐在一起正在窃窃私语的样子，不过这和自己又有什么关系，“大概因为是同班同学，共同话题比较多吧。”

“……你对双胞胎的另一半倒是再多关注点行不行啊。”银岛无语，“你没发现最近角名老是给治投喂东西吃吗？”

“那只是因为治比较容易饿吧。”侑的眼神里不知为何有一丝嫌恶，“这家伙从以前开始就老是喊饿然后抢我的东西吃，有了角名，正好能放过我。”

……我怎么觉得是你老抢治的东西吃呢？银岛咽下吐槽的欲望，继续分析道：“还有，最近放学之后治一般都直接和角名一起走了，你被撇下了哦？”

“那肯定是因为他俩同班，比较方便的关系吧。”侑依然十分不以为然。

银岛叹了口气：“可是部活结束的时候，他也没有等你一起走啊？”

“……”侑似乎是总算发现了问题所在一般，看向体育馆角落的眼神终于开始变得复杂，“……我得去听听他俩到底在说什么。”

两人悄悄走了过去躲在柱子后面，正巧听到宫治开口：“角名你喜欢我吧？”

？？？

银岛和侑对视一眼，都在对方眼中看出了突破界限的震惊。这家伙在说什么啊！？

对这句没头没尾的话，角名竟然没有惊讶，甚至一丝动摇也没有，就用和往常无二的态度慵懒地回复道：“嗯——你猜。”

“你喜欢我。”

“哈哈……再猜。”

“你不喜欢我吗？”

“不对，再猜。”

“…………”

这是什么对话？？？银岛只觉得脑袋上方的问号都快要实体化了，再看侑，已经双眼放空了。大概是对这个世界产生了怀疑吧。

“我放弃了，到底是什么？”治却没有不耐烦，话语间只是纯粹的困惑。

还没等角名回答，就有别的部员带着一脸看八卦的兴奋表情打断了他俩之间奇怪的对话：“治！有女生找你哦，肯定是表白的！……银岛和侑在这里鬼鬼祟祟的干嘛？”

“咳，当然是这里空气比较好啊哈哈……”侑露出营业标准笑容，一把搂住银岛的肩膀往反方向走去。

角名似笑非笑地看着欲盖弥彰的俩人，用口型无声地说了几个字。

“他说啥？”银岛没看懂，转头问侑。

“他说我俩早就暴露了。”侑满脸不爽，“气死我了这家伙……走我们去听治的墙角，感觉能让我心情好点。”

这个人的心理年龄到底几岁啊……尽管在心里吐槽侑的幼稚，可是银岛自己也很好奇告白现场到底是个什么情况，半推半就地跟着侑往体育馆后门走去。

治背对着他们，身形娇小的女生几乎整个人都被挡住了，声音也断断续续听得不清楚，但是侑确实听到了“交往”这个字眼。看吧果然是告白现场。但是治的表情因为背对着的缘故根本看不见，女生的表情也因为被挡住了大半张脸，完全看不清楚。

后门这个位置太差劲了。侑决定换个看得清楚一点的位置，结果无意中一瞥，发现角名就大大方方地靠在前门门口，还是那样似笑非笑的表情看着自己的方向。

这家伙是有什么让自己火大的buff吗！？侑背上一凉，赶紧拉着探头探脑的银岛往回缩，随后他发现角名的表情并没有变化，这才明白过来角名看着的人不是自己，而是正在被表白的治。

……有意思。

侑没有理睬银岛“诶诶？？”的搞不清状况的声音，回到了体育馆内。随后他找了张椅子，踩上去趴在小窗户口上从上往下看向走廊。很好，这个角度能完全看清治的脸。  
这个表情侑很熟悉。治的眼睛根本没有在看眼前的女生，这个眼神投往的方向，应该也是在看角名。忍耐饥饿的，不满的眼神。这小子居然来真的……侑轻快地从椅子上跳了下来，对银岛说：“不用看了，这妹子肯定没戏。”

“诶诶诶？？”银岛惊讶道，“你已经看到治拒绝她了吗？”说着就爬上椅子，疑惑地向窗外张望。

“……不看也知道。”侑小声咕哝。不看也知道。

“大家辛苦了——”角名换好衣服，手里拿着一盒饮料，拖长了尾音和队友们打招呼，“我先回去了——”

“啊，等我一下、”治快速关上储物柜，跟在角名身后带上了门。

银岛戳了戳侑：“你看，我说的吧。”

“是是是我知道了——”

这个社团活动结束的时间点回家的学生很多，两人混在人群里，慢慢地往学校大门挪动。

“所以，角名你到底喜不喜欢我？”

角名回头看了一眼面不改色的治，挑了挑眉：“这个话题非得现在说不可吗？”他用眼神示意了一下周围的人群，“看一下场合行不行。”

宫治思索了一下，拉着角名空着的那只手逆着人流往校舍走去。越靠近校舍，人就越稀少，等他们到了换鞋的地方，几乎已经没有人留在那里了。

“那就这里说吧。”治放开他的手，转过来看着角名的脸，神情异常认真，“为什么要我猜？为什么要说那种坏心眼的话？”

“……”

“我已经说过了，我喜欢角名，不是队友或是朋友的喜欢。角名也喜欢我吧？”治没有听到回答，便自顾自地说了下去，“不然，你也不会跟出来看那个女生对我表白的事。”

“……你既然知道，那不就可以了吗。”

“那为什么还要我猜呢？”宫治不依不饶，直直地盯着角名的眼睛，就像那天在天台上，追根问底一定要得到一个答案。

角名后知后觉地感到不好意思起来。他错开了视线低头喝手里的盒装饮料，以此掩饰自己泛红的双颊：“……我只是觉得这样就挺好的。不说开，就这样也不错而已。”

就好像默契说开了就不能算作是默契一般，暧昧的好感不说开就永远只是暧昧，在若即若离的距离里寻求愉悦和痛苦的平衡，角名不得不承认，他确实很享受这种夹杂着不安的快感。

没想到宫治声音稍稍提高了一些：“你怎么知道这样就算不错了？”

角名吃了一惊，甚至忘了要掩饰自己莫名的害羞，抬头呆呆地看着对方。

“如果说开了、成为了恋人，说不定就会觉得现在这样根本不够。”治抿了抿嘴唇，“……我不知道别人是怎么想的，我也不关心，但是我不会骗自己。喜欢就应该说出来，互相喜欢就应该交往，就好像饿了就应该去吃饭一样。我不明白你为什么会觉得这样就很好，难道你就一点也不想踏出这一步吗？”

他的眼神和开学不久的天台上那次聊天如出一辙。只是如今角名已经明白了，那双看似平静的眼睛底下，是炽烈的、仿佛要把人灼伤一样的感情。

所以说双胞胎的DNA啊……角名忍不住笑出声来。乍一看似乎是侑更热烈而外放，而实际上治也根本不输给他。那种执拗又不服输的冲劲，有目标就一定要实现的野心，用他自己的话来说，就像“饿了就该吃饭”一样理所当然。

这种对未知的无畏，真让人嫉妒啊。

“痛……！干嘛打我啊……”治揉了揉自己的手臂，抱怨道，“所以说，你到底想不想进一步啊？”

“如果我说不想呢？”角名眯起眼睛，似笑非笑地看着治，“我不想踏出这一步，你要怎么办？”

“那就由我来踏出这一步。”宫治毫不犹豫地说道，“角名，和我交往吧。”

有目标就一定要实现的野心……真不愧是他。角名笑得肩膀都颤抖起来，等终于笑够了、长长地舒了口气之后，他直直地回望进宫治平静的眼眸里。

“好啊。”

也许交往之后，自己会有各种各样的后悔。后悔浪费了太久的时间打太极玩暧昧，亦或是后悔自己不管几次都会对治抢自己的布丁吃的行为妥协，但是至少现在，他决不后悔自己的决定。

虽然几乎可以预见到，未来的他，大概是一定会被治拉着往前跑了。

END.


End file.
